


Bedridden

by parkchoongjaes



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work isn't the same without detective Hyesung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

Hyesung sighed, he hated his conscious sometimes. Detective Hyesung had indeed round house’d a pervert who was pestering his female suspect, and now was stuck in bed with a broken foot. He’d already been gone from work for two months, forced to watch daytime t.v. and eat horrible cooking made by his boyfriend. 

However, the pain that once was excruciating, was now reduced to a mild sensation; he’d be back by Monday. A oh so pleasant thought Hyesung needed on a Friday night, stuck under the covers again.

Just then, Eric had entered the bedroom. He was exhausted from a long day at work, barely managing to throw his coat on to the nearby coat hanger. The older male made his way to the closet, shedding his police uniform for a comfortable tank top and a pair of boxers.

Hyesung took a moment to enjoy the view, the way Eric’s uniform pants hugged his posterior was positively arousing. Polyester showing off a perfectly round, firm, ass. If it wasn’t for his stupid foot, he would’ve lunged at Eric and claimed him right there.

Eric turned to Hyesung, giving him a tired smile. “I’m pretty sure you’re leaving a dent in my bed.” he whispered, pulling on a white tank top. 

Hyesung smirked, rolling his eyes at the other. Since when was this bed his? Everything he owned seem to be Eric’s, including his body. Eric finally slipped into the bed, wrapping around his body around Hyesung’s. The shorter male let out a whine in the process, Eric was freezing cold. Eric cupped Hyesung’s cheek, running his thumb against Hyesung upper lip stubble. His boyfriend, for the first time in years, was not clean, fairy like, fair doll. Instead, the bottom half of his face was softly patched with stubble, his bangs pushed back enough to see his forehead.

"Everyone misses you at the police station." Eric murmured, letting his head rest on Hyesung’s chest.

”Ah, I’ll be there on Monday.” Hyesung assured.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

Hyesung went into deep thought. He did really miss his job. Working late hours to catch the criminal, it was what Hyesung lived for. Being stuck at home was certainly depressing. He wanted to look at crime scenes, question people, feel the thrill of a chase, do something. He felt so useless in his bed, always waiting for Eric to come back. He wanted his job back, his life back. Of course he’d go on Monday.

"I’m sure." He said with confidence.

"So that means you’re healthy…" Eric added. Eric pressed his lips against Hyesung’s. The detective eased into the kiss, letting a hand slither on to Eric’s neck. It soon became passionate, their tongue wrestling for dominance. 

Hyesung gasped for air, surprised by the sudden affection. Eric took off his tank top, leaving him bare chested. He locks lips with Hyesung again.

"Babe, I’ve missed so much." 

Eric voice comes out husky and desperate. The couple haven’t had any intimate moments since the incident, and Eric couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed Hyesung now, he did say he was okay after all. Hyesung shuttered as his lover brushed his fingers against his tented boxers. 

Oh how he missed Eric too.


End file.
